


Please Call Me Your Baby

by ToastMaloneIII



Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Anal Fingering, Andrew loves it, Hand & Finger Kink, It's nsfw ladies and gentlemen, M/M, Neil is shameless, We all love it, i seem incapable of producing anything else, like really nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 13:32:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8403547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToastMaloneIII/pseuds/ToastMaloneIII
Summary: Andrew may or may not have an obsession with Neil's hands. Neil paints his nails and it 100% does not help.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arituzz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arituzz/gifts).



> So this is for the fantastic Arituzz on Tumblr. She asked for Andriel and nail painting, and this is where my dirty mind went! Yay porn! Let me know what you guys think! 
> 
> Also, in my mind, Andrew and Neil have been together for a couple of years now and that's why they are so comfortable with each other. I know most people like to write Andrew with the same reservations about sex that he has in the book, but in my mind he has healed a little from all that. 
> 
> Title from Banks' "Lovesick".

"How was girl's night?" Andrew's voice called from the living room.

 

"It's not girl's night! Why does everyone call it that?" Neil yelled back from the entryway where he was currently struggling to remove his shoes. After a brief battle with his shoelaces, he concluded that he might still be a little tipsy. 

 

He’s just returned from Allison’s, where they had been drinking and gossiping and NOT having girl’s night. Ever since Allison’s career had taken off, it was harder make visits happen. When she was in town, however, they always managed at least one get together at her downtown loft. Tonight had involved nail painting and listening to Allison’s love life woes. 

 

Making his way to the kitchen to grab a glass of water, Neil stopped at the sight he found in the living room. Andrew was sprawled out on the couch, a blanket covering him from the neck down and one of the cats perched directly on his chest. 

 

Laughter bubbled up in Neil's chest and he giggled to himself as he continued into the kitchen. 

 

"What's so funny?" Andrew yelled and Neil only laughed harder. 

 

Rounding the corner, he met Andrew's scowling face, which had no effect when a sleeping cat could be found right next to it. 

 

"I distinctly remember you saying that you hated the cats. That you didn't want them anywhere near you." Neil made his way to the couch and clambered on top of Andrew, settling in his lap and forcing a grunt from the smaller man. The cat remained unfazed. 

 

"How do you breathe with him on you like this?" Neil muttered and reached out to tangle his fingers in the soft fur. A low purring sound reverberated through Andrew and he was vaguely aware of Neil prattling on about how heavy the cat must be, but Andrew's attention had shifted. The taller man's rambling halted when he noticed that Andrew had gone unnaturally still. Neil searched his face for signs of discomfort and instead found the other man's gaze locked on his hand. 

 

"Andrew?" 

 

"Did you paint your nails, baby?" 

 

The pet name sent a shiver through Neil. Andrew only called him that when he was horny. Really horny. 

 

Neil shooed the now very disgruntled cat out of the way and shifted until he could pull the blanket out of the way and seat himself more firmly on  Andrew's lap. The blond's cock had already started to thicken and was now resting solidly under Neil's ass. 

 

"Do you like them?" Neil asked coyly and fluttered his fingers in Andrew's face. 

 

Andrew already had what some would consider an unhealthy obsession with Neil's hands. They were bigger than his own, more calloused too, but they still somehow retained a graceful quality. He often wondered how an exy player could have such beautiful hands. Big, rough palms that rose and dipped before giving way to long, slim fingers that were topped with well trimmed nails. The scars left from years on the run as well as the fateful night with Lola and Neil’s father only seemed to add to their beauty. Hell, even the callouses were pretty.  

 

The fact that he had total control over said hands, only fueled his attraction. Their relationship had made leaps and bounds from where it began, but Neil still remained hyper aware of Andrew's anxieties in the bedroom. Those hands had brought him immense pleasure, but could also be stopped with a single word. Andrew trusted those hands. Hands that had never led him astray.

 

Rustling of fabric shook him from his reminiscing and he smirked at the sight of Neil removing his own shirt. Always so impatient. Andrew watched, rapt, as Neil fondled his own chest. Periwinkle tipped fingers gracefully pinching one nipple, then the other, before tugging and rolling the pink nubs. Over their years together, Andrew had found Neil to be quite the exhibitionist. 

 

The taller man let out a hiss and arched his chest, dragging his nails over the sensitive peaks. Andrew thrust his hips up, grinding his cock against the plush ass in his lap, his hands settling on Neil's hips.

 

"Do you like them, Andrew?" Neil asked again. 

 

"Fuck yes" Andrew gasped in response, lifting up to cover Neil's lips with his own. Both men moaned into the kiss. He grasped the soft ass in his lap and manhandled Neil until Andrew was looming over him. He tore his sweatshirt off and settled chest-to-chest on top of Neil, his lips latching onto the other man's neck. 

 

Andrew licked and sucked a path down the sensitive skin, continuing onto Neil's chest and making his way toward a swollen nipple. He captured the tender flesh in his mouth and sucked, worrying the small nub with his teeth and drawing a startled gasp from Neil. 

 

"Ah-Andrew! C'mon!"

 

Neil whined in frustration when Andrew pulled away until the smaller man shushed him with a kiss. Teeth nipped and tongues fought until both men were breathless.

Andrew sat back and admired his handiwork. A bruise was quickly forming on Neil's neck, and he's sure he'll hear shit about it tomorrow. The taller man's chest was flushed and heaving as he gasped in air, his nipples puffy and tender looking.

"Bedroom?" 

 

Neil nodded in agreement and they both scrambled off of the couch and up the stairs. They'd just made it to the bedroom door when Andrew shoved him flush against it, their bodies slamming together. 

 

Andrew kissed him hotly before turning him until he was facing the door, his cheek pressed against the smooth wood. Neil's jeans were pulled down harshly and he shivered at the cool air that caressed his thighs. Andrew's cock pressed into the cleft of his ass and Neil moaned at the heat of it, even through the barrier of his briefs and the other man's sweats. 

 

"Ugh Andrew, if you don't fuck me soon..." A chuckled ghosted along his neck and suddenly the door opened up before him causing him to tumble into the bedroom.

"Asshole" Neil muttered. He shed his underwear and crawled onto the bed, lying on his back amid the rumpled sheets. Andrew stood in the doorway, silently taking in the beautiful body laid out before him. Neil squirmed under the heavy gaze, a slight blush rising to his cheeks. 

 

Neil, thoroughly done with teasing, was now aching for his release. His cock throbbed as desire and anticipation thrummed through him. A bead of come formed at the head and he trailed his fingers lightly down his chest before reaching to collect it. Neil formed a loose fist around his cock with one hand, his thumb spreading the slick fluid around, and the other drifted between his thighs to tease his entrance. 

 

Andrew's gasp echoed through the room and Neil preened. He tugged himself lightly for a few moments, reveling in the spike of pleasure that raced along his spine. The fingers on his other hand circled his opening, teasing the skin there, his legs spreading wider.

"Andrew!" Neil whined and that seemed to be the final straw. 

 

The blond hurried from the doorway, shedding his sweats as he walked and climbed onto the bed to rest between his boyfriend's spread thighs. He watched in fascination as those long, slim fingers toyed with the furled skin, Neil's purple nails only making the sight more erotic. Neil moaned when he realized where Andrew's focus was. 

 

"Do you like it when I watch you, baby?" Neil gasped wetly in response and whimpered when Andrew's hands came to rest on his thighs, rubbing up and down the flushed skin. 

 

"Lube, Andrew. Get me the lube." Andrew hurried to obey, grabbing the bottle from the nightstand and uncapping it before smearing the gel over Neil's twitching hole. He briefly pressed against the other man's entrance, pulse racing as the muscle flexed and Neil squirmed. 

 

Andrew pulled away and watched as Neil took over, fingers teasing his own hole, before dipping inside. He leaned up, bracing himself over Neil's trembling body, brushing soft kisses along the other man's lips. Sucking wetly at Neil's red, swollen mouth and humming with pleasure at the soft sighs and whimpers that escaped it. 

 

Several moments passed and Andrew lost himself in that mouth. Lost himself in the many ways that Neil's body reacted to pleasure. Breathy moans, hips thrusting into the air, thighs quaking and chest heaving. When he pulled away to take a breath the sight before him caused his heart to stutter. 

 

Neil, whimpering and flushed, sprawled out on the bed. Two of his own fingers buried in his red, shiny hole while his other hand lazily pumped his cock. His lips were parted , breaths coming out in soft gasps and his eyelashes were damp with tears that had formed in response to the endless pleasure wracking through his body. 

 

"Fuck, Neil baby, you are so gorgeous." Andrew groaned at the slight thrust that Neil's hips gave at his words. 

 

"Andrew," Neil whined, "talk to me, I need..." Andrew quieted him with a filthy kiss, all tugging teeth and tongue. 

 

"You want me to talk to you baby? Want me to tell you what you look like?" Neil nodded frantically and Andrew chuckled fondly at his enthusiasm. 

 

Neil liked Andrew’s dirty talk, almost more than he liked the sex. Andrew had a way with words and it got him so hot, hearing what his boyfriend saw, what he liked.

 

“You are so pretty baby. Look at your pretty, purple nails sliding in and out of your hole.” Andrew’s words drifted hotly along his clavicle where the blond was sucking a dark mark into the thin skin. “You know I love watching you touch yourself. Love watching those hands.”

 

Andrew knew  Neil was close, his eyes were wet with unshed tears and his hips were moving in short, stuttering thrusts rather than keeping an actual rhythm. He dragged his nails lightly down Neil’s sides, leaving slim red lines in their wake, and a gasp drifted from Neil’s lips. 

 

“Andrew!” 

 

“I know baby, you are so close aren’t you? You wanna come? I want you to. I want to see you make a mess all over those hands. All over your pretty nails. Fuck, c’mon baby. Come for me.” 

 

That was the final push, Neil came with a startled groan. Hole clenching and come striping his hands and fingers. His breath came in short, loud pants and his hands trembled with the force of it. 

 

Andrew watched in awe, eyes growing dark with lust. He settled back onto Neil’s thighs and dropped his hand to his own cock. He stroked himself fast, eyes glued to the come on Neil’s hand. 

 

Neil’s other hand joined the one currently pumping and helped Andrew jerk himself off. The sight Andrew presented was riveting and Neil found himself never wanting to look away. 

 

“Want you to come on me, Andrew. Will you? Will you come on my hands? Mark them up with your come?” 

 

Andrew whimpered at Neil’s words and thrust his hips, hand moving even faster until he was coming. His hips jerked uncontrollably and he let out a stifled grunt. His vision whited out for a second and he braced himself over Neil, chest heaving as he struggled to catch his breath. 

 

Neil pushed gently until Andrew rolled and settled onto his back next to him. Both of them remained silent as they worked to steady their breathing, basking in the warmth that they’d created. 

 

When Andrew could think in full sentences again, he looked down to Neil’s groin and hummed in satisfaction at the sight of Neil’s hand. The long fingers and purple nails were stripped in their combined come. 

 

“Yeah as hot as this is to you, it feels pretty gross,” Neil said, grimacing and the mess, “you are on clean up duty.” Andrew snorted out a laugh, but jumped up to grab a wet cloth. 

 

“You get so lazy after sex, I’m always on clean up duty.” Andrew complained, though he was not the slightest bit annoyed. Neil smiled triumphantly and stretched as Andrew finished wiping the mess off of his hands and cock.

 

“But you are so goon at it,” Neil mumbled, already rolling over and pulling the covers with him. No doubt he would be asleep in seconds. Andrew smiled fondly. 

  
“400% Josten.” 


End file.
